Sinclaire Thames
] Full Name: Sinclaire Elijah Thames Age/Date of Birth: Undocumented Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: Ghalean, presumably. Citizenship: Ghalean, Godrite (Military Visa) Appearance: Monsieur Thames, traveling scholar and merchant of grievous personal injury, is a scrawny slip of a man. Born to the eighth magisterial tier of the Belgrave/Thames magical dynasty, Sinclaire inherited much of the raw magical power of his ancestors, but for one reason or another was not blessed with the splendid health and aesthetic perfection of the Thames branch, much less the Saint-Just dynasty. Accordingly he is, as his associates are prone to whispering, oddly stretched out in a way, his limbs a touch too long down to his eerily slender fingers. From a scientific perspective, Sinclaire represents the highest intermediate stage of magical evolution, the veriest bestial aberration of human form en route to the perfection flouted by the likes of the Saint-Justs. If Sinclaire were to breed, no doubt his child would be impeccable to the highest degree. Unfortunately, Sinclaire is not so. His teeth are slightly sharper than any human’s should be, his hazel eyes too leonine and leering, his skin far too pale and his tongue too close to forked. In short, there is an aspect of devilry to Sinclaire Thames which unnerves man and child alike. Languages spoken: Sinclaire, being raised amongst scholars and filled with a deep-seated lust for knowledge, took it upon himself to supplement the High Ghalean and Durantian Common of his youth with Old Murotian and Godrite, in both of which he is fluent. He is also in the process of learning Kelsmic from a collection of imported tomes, though the going is slow. Occupation(s): It is rumored that Thames is involved with one or more universities in some fashion, though this is unconfirmed. It is known, however, that Thames acts as a ranking officer in the Godrite Mercantile Disruption Brigade, though his activities are carefully planned to avoid affecting the Durantians. He is employed as an outside contractor by the Kurtz corporation and the Durantian government, though his duties are nebulous in both cases. Regardless, he is independently wealthy by merit of shrewd investment in the Kurtz Corporation in its early years. Likes: Ritzy Clothing, Freedom, Gardening, Education, Creative Organic Transmutation, Psychological Terrorism, Rakish Pleasures Dislikes: Attachment, Responsibility, Obligation, Superfluous Sentiment, Societal Conventions, Children, Animals Biography: Born to Natalie Calman-Thames and Lazarus Thames, Sinclaire enjoyed a degree of freedom unique to the children of wealthy scholars, by which is meant that the boy was treated as an adult so long as he lived up to adult expectations. From the earliest years Sinclaire demonstrated superior intelligence, yet it was a matter of some concern to Natalie and Lazarus that their son did not, by any interpretation of the phrase, play nice with others. He expressed no interest in his companions as fellow humans, seeming instead to regard them simply as playthings which he was free to discard at his leisure. Attempts at discipline were met with the utmost obstinacy, necessitating the introduction of a nanny from Murota University at which his parents were employed at the time. She lasted a little over a week, which proved to be the record, as the three subsequent caregivers lasted only three, six and four days respectively. Two simply vanished, one dismissed himself and checked into the nearest psychiatric hospital, and the fourth was discovered in an abandoned house with a dearth of organs. Sinclaire was not implicated, having a perfectly sound alibi. At perhaps the age of ten, Sinclaire was graced with a sister in the form of Evelyn, who in her arrival prompted the expiration of her mother. This came as a blow to Lazarus, who lasted only a month longer than his wife, only to be found frozen in the snowy wastes between Murota University and Jardin, his sled dogs discovered to have been poisoned. Again, Sinclaire was not implicated. Who would dare? So it was that the Thames siblings entered into the care of the university, adopted as wards by the scholarly collective. They were generally left to their own devices once Evelyn reached toddlerhood, the girl shuffling about in pursuit of her brother who had, from the outset, expressed the greatest zeal in the pursuit of knowledge. He was readily obliged, being welcomed into any classroom to which he was guided by his mighty whims, his piercing eyes focused upon the lecturer with a hunger both admirable and horrifying. The wealth of his late parents, left in the care of House Wilmore, was soon commandeered by Sinclaire and invested in a variety of burgeoning ventures, the vast majority of which failed. This was no surprise, as they were chosen entirely at random. One, however, proved fatefully beneficial: the Edonis Group, an experimental technology convent. It was this group of scientists, led by Scillious Renfield, who would go on to form the Kurtz Corporation with the profits of their myriad breakthroughs, and with them would ascend the fortunes of majority shareholder Sinclaire Thames. With this fortune, growing vaster by the day, Sinclaire discovered the true freedom granted to the man of great wealth and intelligence. With Evelyn by his side, whether or not he wished her to be, he began to investigate different avenues of expanding his ability to move unfettered. Soon he would add to his cabal the peculiar mute Arthur Hale, the brother of Carmaghi bishop Royal Hale, who would become something of a pet to Sinclaire and the loyal guardian of Evelyn. Together they stood in proud defiance of the world, or perhaps simply utter indifference to its demands. Sinclaire has spent much of recent years building quiet connections throughout the nations, ensuring his ability to move without being traced and to exist comfortably regardless of the war’s victor. Lacking any true desires of his own beyond the pathological need to be free, absolutely free, he simply follows his caprices and seeks the most interesting affairs in which to involve himself. Such is the world of Sinclaire Thames, fluid and cold, yet infinitely amusing. Quote: “There’s something in your head which I find utterly delicious, sir. Other than your brain, which would no doubt be delightful if paired with a dry white wine and a bit of seared asparagus. Of course I jest; no one eats asparagus with white wine. The thought of it, Helel save us...” Sinclaire Thames to Arden Saint-Just Aliases : M. Neilst, Dantalion, Bertram Benedikt Sexual Orientation: Pansexual Clothing Style: Thames, despite his nigh-sociopathic tendencies, is a great fan of aesthetics and seeks to offset his unsettling physique through the careful selection of finery. He religiously selects monochromatic outfits, his tailored black suits often worn under functional greatcoats of matching black intended to fight off the harsh Ghalean climate. A fine selection of sable furs are also in the gentleman’s possession, contributing somewhat to his animalistic aspect and rendering him truly fearsome in the snow. He prefers the formal ascot to the barrister’s tie and is known to occasionally don a jabot if the situation seems, in his peculiar brain, suited to such affectations. At times he will wear a pair of alchemically-enhanced spectacles, round and constructed to rest upon the tip of the nose, in order to supplement his enviably evolved eyesight with the ability to detect heat signatures, allowing for heightened functionality in the dark and, just as commonly, severe weather. Knee boots of black leather are generally preferred to dress shoes, and he is rarely seen without gloves of some sort. Sinclaire is especially fond of abnormally long garments, as they aid in rendering his unusual proportions less apparent. Gold trim is sometimes introduced to his predominately black outfits, evidence of his increasing fondness for regality. Religion: Considering freedom to be the only thing worth pursuing and himself to be the closest thing to a god, Sinclaire has little regard for religion of any sort. Political Affiliation: It has been noted that Sinclaire has some semblances of respect for the Archduke of Durant and the First General of Godrin, though this may simply be a worship of the perceived freedoms of power. Alternatively, it is an acknowledgement of the constraints of power and accordingly a respect for those who can function under such binding circumstances. This may, perhaps, be too charitable if one takes into account Sinclaire’s apparent inability to express empathy of any sort. Education: Sinclaire attended the University of Murota at a young age, though informally, but was accepted as a student prematurely and given a great many credits for his earlier studies. As such, he graduated at a relatively young age with degrees in Theoretical Integrative Technologies, Psychology and Horticulture. Weapons : Thames is exceedingly fond of pistols, lacking the physical strength to employ any melee weapons requiring any degree of brawn. However, he is known to employ a knife with spectacular finesse. Special Abilities/Skills: Thames possesses the enviable ability to detect the emotions of others, much as a dog would. This is commonly used in the identification of fear, which he has a habit of inspiring. Additionally, Thames is a brilliant mage, perhaps the most brilliant alchemist of his day. Organizations: Thames participates in the pirating of the Mercantile Disruption Brigade of Godrin, as doing so allows him Godrite citizenship and, more importantly, the opportunity to rob people and avoid any sort of punishment. He is also intimately involved in the activities of the Stewards, and is the current Tactician-General of the Huntsman’s Society. Mannerisms: Though undiagnosed, Sinclaire is generally perceived as a high-functioning sociopath. His studies of psychology have revealed to him that he is the product of Borderline Personality Disorder with a dabbling of Schizoid, creating a highly detached, cold, and mercurial man incapable of sustaining relationships or acknowledging the limitations of reality. Relationship(s): Throughout his life, Sinclaire has conducted largely physical relationships with a number of individuals, most notably Selena Forsythe (a schoolfellow), {allegedly} Dorian Wilmore (Kurtz Chairman), Marisa Ronove (Kurtz Executive) and quite possibly with the Archduke of Durant at some point or another. Naturally, none of these have resulted in anything but disappointment and shame. Interests/Hobbies: Thames is an avid gardener, displacing all of the emotions which ought to be directed toward his fellow humans toward the plants under his tender care. He is also quite fond of autodidactic learning and hunting trophy beasts. Family: Sinclaire’s parents are very much deceased, possibly by their son’s will. His younger sister Evelyn is alive and well, however, and very fond of him, though he seems to see her as more of an obligation than anything else. All the same, he sees to her continued existence and funds her education at Baronsfield Academy. Arthur Hale, though unrelated by blood, has been adopted as an honorary brother of sorts, though this is more in the estimation of Evelyn than Sinclaire, the latter considering Arthur a loyal hound at best. Category:Characters Category:Ghalea Category:Saint-Just